


this damn destiny following me around (extra hot extra shot remix)

by brutti_ma_buoni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni
Summary: Jenny's new in town and in need of distraction.





	this damn destiny following me around (extra hot extra shot remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this damn one-starbucks town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620477) by [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten). 



> For a femslash minis remix challenge

Jenny came running to Sunnydale. Dignified, well-planned running, the kind that you achieve when you're well past twenty-five, when you have a bank account at your back, a couple higher degrees, and have achieved ennui about international air travel. But running all the same. This is a long way from Cluj-Napoca, and that's just exactly how Jenny likes it. A long way from destiny. 

Sunnydale is perfect. It has sun (duh), sand, a grimy little downtown for a little interest value, and just the one crappy magic store that Jenny has already checked out and deemed zero sign of serious supernatural dangers. She isn't dumb enough to assume that nothing bad can happen here. But she's putting her stake (hah) on the bad things being aggressive drunks, bitter marriages and some nasty high school bullying. Jenny can handle all those. There's something about a woman four times as strong as she looks that's helpful in shimmying out of a bad situation with some satisfying. She's looking forward to the first bully to think the new tech teacher doesn't warrant due respect. Jenny is generous with her teaching time in this regard. He'll learn fast.

But it's the night before school starts, and for this night Jenny is in need of distractions. It's not that she's amped up to expect a perfect new life, exactly. But it's turning a page, right? It's leaving behind the old life and the things she never wants to remember. Destiny can go fuck itself. And she doesn’t want to think about that.

Art galleries aren't what she had in mind, exactly. Too much brain, not enough body for her mood tonight. Sunnydale isn't big on alternative early evening entertainment, though. She can't face the Bronze tonight, not when it'll be full of tomorrow's students, and she couldn't pick them from a lineup yet. 

So there's a gallery (one of, jeez, is it five? Or six? How many artsy hubs does one small town need, anyway?), and it's open just as the rest of downtown is shutting up shop. There are tasteful ribbon decorations on the door, a sign about an opening, an ice bucket with a bottle of something promising beside the cash register, and a beautiful depressed-looking woman beside _that_. And no one else at all. 

Jenny is only human. That lady needs rescuing, and Jenny's prepared to put herself on the line for that. It may not be the rescuing that she’s destined for, but it’s all the better for that. She walks through the open door, smiles and waves. "Did I miss the whole thing?"

Sad lady smiles in return, a wide one, full of warmth and just a teensy side of desperation. "This is the whole damn thing." The wry turn to her lips at that, just funny enough not to be self-pity, turns Jenny's stomach over. 

She is so going to fix this, and then this pretty lady will smile for real. And… well, she’ll see what comes after that. Good deeds don’t have to lead to other stuff. But she has a good feeling here. “Okay, look. Lock the doors for twenty minutes and meet me back here with a couple bags of coffee and a variety pack of tea and those ridiculous paper cups and whatever baked goods they still have at the supermarket around the corner. I have an idea.”

The woman sticks out her hand, “I’m Joyce and you are an angel.”

Jenny smiles, “I’m Jenny. And I surely hope not. Angels never have any fun.”

Joyce’s smile falters. “Jenny?”

“Jenny Calendar,” says Jenny, and it’s no big. Joyce misheard, or- something. 

Joyce slips over to the open gallery door. She takes the ribbons off the outside, and closes it quietly. Then she snicks the lock. “You’re Jenny Calendar.” 

Jenny’s not a fool, so she’s kind of braced before Joyce makes her next move. She doesn’t look overly threatening, definitely not undead. But then, Jenny knows pretty well already that you can’t judge a threat level by someone’s exterior. Anyway, what it turns out she isn’t braced for Joyce reaching down below the register, and hauling out a book. 

It’s a big book. Battered. Hefty. Black covers, and silver lettering. And to Jenny’s eyes the lettering spells GOODBYE.

Jenny’s at the door before Joyce even places the _Vampyre_ tome on the counter. But the lock is tricky, which is stupid when Jenny has the strength of the Chosen One on her side. In her defence, she’s freaking out pretty extensively, and in her brain is everything that went down in Cluj, every screaming, dying kid in the high school gymnasium, every student she couldn’t save. 

“You are the Slayer,” says Joyce, like it isn’t the worst thing in the world.

“And you’re my goddam Watcher,” Jenny says back at her, and _finally_ struggles the door open. 

She’s halfway out into the street before Joyce gets out, “It’s all true, and you know it. Everything you’ve seen in your nightmares, everything you’re running from. It’s all here. It’s your destiny. We have work to do.” She doesn’t sound like a depressed gallery owner any more. She sounds snooty, and knowledgeable and… well, kind of sad. “I’m sorry,” she adds. “I wish- I know it’s hard.”

So Jenny didn’t make a new-friend-and-maybe-more. Jenny met her goddam Watcher Mark II. Jenny’s destiny followed her all the way to Sunnydale, and it’s standing in front of her. Jenny’s destiny is a beautiful woman with sad eyes and a hotline to the prophecies that’ll rule Jenny’s remaining lifespan. And Jenny’s destiny is not to make out with this woman, because-

Well. Because Watchers don’t do that with Slayers. And because this Slayer wouldn’t go there even if her Watcher did. This Slayer is pissed.

And because Jenny’s going to die soon. Which sucks. And she’s not going to take Joyce down with her.


End file.
